


Sea Swallow Me

by alycat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Games, Sea Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared loves the sea and is at home on the waves, but there are still things out there that he knows nothing about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Swallow Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt " _gone fishing_ "

The wind coming in from the ocean brought with it the scent of seaweed. It made the waves splash against the side of Jared’s small boat and the taste of salt linger on his lips. The mist still clung to the morning air, turning his hair damp and softening the edges of the world around him. It was a quiet morning, with no other fishermen in sight and not even seagulls to be heard.

Some mornings were like that, all the world muted by fog. There seemed to be something in the air, a stillness that refused to be broken. Those mornings were his favorites, calling him and making him leave the warmth of his house long before he usually did. The sound of his engine should have been loud, should have cut through the morning as easily as the blades cut through the water. But even that sound was more subdued than it normally would be. 

When he got further out, the waves were higher, white foam at the tips, and Jared slowed down, angling his boat towards the small, rocky island that marked his favorite fishing spot. It was only barely visible through the fog, and when he cut the engine short, silence enveloped him once more. 

Far from any human town or other boats, the only sound he could hear was that of the waves against the side of his boat and against the rocky shores. Foam gathered where the water hit the boat and some of it even came up to paint the railing. Jared didn't think much about it; the sea did what the sea did, and he had nets he needed to throw out, lines to be cast, and his livelihood to be gathered from the cold water beneath. 

He didn't know how much time passed before he realized the fog was growing thicker, not thinning out with the arrival of the day. He frowned, looking around and realizing that he could barely see the front of the boat anymore. The fog was closing in, a thick blanket surrounding him, and he felt like it was closing in on his mind as well. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts did nothing. Jared could only stand and watch as the fog closed in and the foam gathered close around his boat.

 

Jensen was the water. He was the ocean and the waves, the glitter of sunshine and the dampness of the mist. He was the foam gathering on the waves and he could be much more. The water lifted him up, foam gathering on the boat, and Jensen pulled it close around him and made it a part of himself. Sliding into a human form limited his connection with the sea, but it had other benefits; Jensen let himself pull in a deep breath before he locked his gaze on the human standing staring out into the fog. 

He knew that the human wasn't really aware of what was happening. Jensen knew how to lure a human and how to make his glamour distract them from any questions. His latest catch was proving to be a prime specimen. Jensen slowly slid off the railing and walked towards the man.

"Tell me your name," Jensen said, letting the sound of waves trickle through his voice. 

"Jared."

Jared's voice was slow, hesitant, and Jensen smiled, wrapping the fog around the both of them as he stepped up to Jared, tilting his head back, and looking up at him. Humans always smelled different from each other, but Jared smelled faintly of the sea and Jensen felt his body react to the scent.

"Jared," he said, just as slow as Jared himself had. "You love the sea."

It wasn't a question, Jensen didn't need to ask something he could tell from just looking. The sea would never have led him to Jared if the man didn't love the sea, didn't long for it when he was on solid ground. 

"You're the sea," Jared said and, for a moment, Jensen could tell that the human was looking at him, not only just at the fog clinging tight to them both. 

"In a way," Jensen agreed, watching as Jared's eyes glazed over once more. He took the opportunity to push thick clothes aside and get his hands on warm skin. "You can call me Jensen."

Human touch made his powers grow stronger; the fog around them thickened until all Jensen could see was Jared, and Jensen pulled the human down into a kiss.

 

Jared could taste the ocean on his tongue, could feel the coldness of water against his skin, and with the white of the fog around him, inside him, it was all that he could focus on. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he thought something was wrong with that and that he should react, but none of that mattered.

He wasn't sure where the fog ended and the naked man began, since his mind couldn’t focus even when he looked at the creature in front of him. Jensen, because that was his name, had skin so pale it was almost blue and the white foam of the waves clung to his skin, hiding nothing but enhancing a lot. 

"What's happening?" Jared mumbled, trying to clear his mind. 

Jensen took a step back, looking at him with hunger in his eyes and a smile on pale lips, before sliding down on his knees. Jared could only watch as the fog danced around Jensen's bare body, caressing it as the creature from the sea pushed the last of Jared's clothes away. The air was as cold as Jensen's touch, but it was a cold that never truly reached Jared, and he could easily ignore it in favor of focusing on the way Jensen's lips parted to take him in. 

His mind was too foggy for expectations to be had, but Jared was still shocked by the coolness of the mouth wrapping around his cock, the chill of a tongue pressing against the sensitive spot on the underside of his dick. His eyes wanted to slide closed at the mixture of pleasure and coldness, the combination skating on the edge of painful. 

Jensen's eyelashes were heavy with moisture, clinging together, when the man looked up at Jared as he slowly let Jared's cock slide all the way down his throat. His eyes were as green as the ocean after a storm, and across his nose and cheeks were something that might have been either freckles or specks of sand. He called himself Jensen, but Jared couldn't shake the feeling that it was the ocean tasting him, salt and cold and moisture that sucked his cock until everything else faded away. With Jensen's body naked, it was easy to see that he also reacted, cock hard but not flushed with blood like Jared’s; instead it was just as pale as the rest of Jensen's body. 

"You taste like sea water," Jensen said when he pulled back, his tongue tracing the crown of Jared's cock. "You taste like me."

The words sent a shiver down Jared's spine but he couldn't respond. The words faded away when Jensen sucked him down to the root, swallowing around his dick, and Jared fumbled for something to hold on to but the fog was so thick that he wasn't even sure they were still on the boat. Everything was white around him, everything but Jensen and the way his mouth felt as he sucked Jared, hard and determined. 

No one had ever looked at Jared the way Jensen did, a focus that, combined with the fog, made him feel like it was only the two of them in the world. They might as well be; all that Jared could think of was the beautiful creature on his knees in front of him and the pleasure building inside of him. He could feel the fog, could feel it caressing him the same way it had wrapped around Jensen, and he could feel the firm and cold press of Jensen's hands on his hips. 

Then the fog clouding his mind rose up as wave, sea foam covering the world as he came, and everything went white.


End file.
